


Smee's Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture, Immortal Pan, Jules Verne Night, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Croc and the Clock, The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, The Great Race, The Hook and the Hat, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Wendy and the Croc, all hallows eve, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Smee attempts to comfort Captain Hook on the anniversary of the latter's mother's death. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ''When Games Become Deadly.''





	Smee's Smile

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Smee smiled and dusted a book in Captain Hook’s cabin. He turned to him. His eyes were on Captain Hook as the latter played a harpsichord. Smee’s smile remained during a song. He approached him. He saw tears in Captain Hook’s eyes. 

A worried expression replaced Smee’s smile. ‘’Captain Hook?’’ he muttered. He remained near him after the song ceased. Concern filled his eyes the minute Captain Hook’s lip trembled. They widened for a few moments. That was when he remembered something.

*It’s the anniversary of Captain Hook’s mother’s death* Smee thought. His shoulders began to slump. Sorrow filled his eyes. *Captain Hook always sobs during this day. It’s almost as if he is being ripped apart. It’s almost as if he is in a trap or wounded.* Smee viewed Captain Hook turning to him. 

‘’I remember my mother almost always being with me. I remember her healing my hand due to a wasp sting. I remember her protecting me from my brother’s plush crocodile. The same way a mother bear protects her cubs,’’ Captain Hook said.

‘’You never protected your mother?’’ 

Tears ran down Captain Hook’s face before he sobbed. He viewed his mother’s spirit materializing and embracing him. Captain Hook smiled. Extra tears ran down his face. 

Smee gasped prior to another smile. He never said anything as Captain Hook sobbed and smiled in the illusion’s arms.

 

THE END


End file.
